


Underneath my hand this night has slipped away

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Community: dsc6dsnippets, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Prompt Fic, Sex, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser tries to make Ray come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath my hand this night has slipped away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "Underneath my hand this night has slipped away" at [ds-snippets.](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com)

Ray is writhing restlessly, hands knotted in the sheets, eyes squeezed shut, as Fraser strokes his half-hard penis.  His expression looks more like pain than pleasure, but every time Fraser makes to release his grip, Ray growls, "No," in a tight, desperate tone, or simply slaps his palm down on Fraser's wrist, holding him in place.  Fraser tries varying the speed and pressure of his touch: each change wrings a groan from Ray and makes his thighs tense and his head thrash against the pillow, but nothing Fraser can do seems to bring release any nearer.

The first time they made love this evening--not that they've ever stopped, exactly--Ray was passionate, aggressive, feverishly rubbing his body against Fraser's, thrusting his tongue into Fraser's mouth, muttering disjointed impatient words: _c'mon now please_ _more now. . ._ He cried out sharply when he came, but it barely slowed him down, so intent was he on pushing Fraser over the dizzying cliff of pleasure.

The second time was slow and achingly sweet.  Ray's mouth and hands were tender on Fraser's skin, his eyes wide open and fixed on Fraser's face, even as he shook uncontrollably with climax.  But he was silent: no more words of passion, not even meaningless curses.  All that had been said and all that could never be said hung over them like Chicago smog.

In Chicago, the sun will rise in an hour or so; here, daylight is still hours away, but for those with planes to catch, morning comes by the clock despite the sun.  Gazing down at Ray's screwed-tight face, Fraser bites his lip until he tastes blood but keeps his hand moving steadily.  He will give Ray this, at least.  He will finish the job.


End file.
